Electronic devices, such as, for example, computers and cellular telephones, may utilize calendar applications that permit the users of the devices to schedule events in electronic calendars that assist those users in keeping track of events that they need to remember. Such calendar applications are useful in providing reminders to the users of upcoming events such as weddings, family holidays, family get-togethers, or other types of events.